residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Resident Evil 4
Resident Evil 4 (w Japonii zatytułowany Biohazard 4) - czwarta część serii survival horrorów "Resident Evil, wyprodukowana przez japońską firmę Capcom, a wydana przez firmy Ubisoft, Nintendo Australia, Red Ant Enterprises na różne platformy. Oficjalna premiera na konsolę GameCube odbyła się 11 stycznia 2005 roku w USA, w Japonii premiera miała miejsce 16 dni później, zaś w Europie 18 marca tego samego roku. Na początku "Resident Evil 4" miał być exclusivem na konsolę GameCube, lecz postanowiono wydać ją również na PlayStation 2, co przyczyniło się do zwiększenia popularności gry. Na konsolę GameCube sprzedano 1.69 mln kopii, na PlayStation 2 - 2.91 mln a na Wii 1.56 mln sztuk. Fabuła W roku 2004, 6 lat po wydarzeniach w Raccoon City, przeciwko korporacji farmaceutycznej Umberlla kończy się śledztwo. Pod naciskiem rządu USA oraz opinii publicznej wychodzą na światło dzienne wszystkie nielegalne badania nad wirusami, eksperymenty medyczne oraz skutki działań w Raccoon City. Wskutek tych wydarzeń Umbrella ogłasza bankructwo i przestaje istnieć. Jednym z bohaterów tamtych wydarzeń jest Leon S. Kennedy - były policjant, aktualnie tajny agent na usługach rządu USA. Jego aktualnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie zaginionej córki prezydenta, Ashley Graham. Została ona porwana i uprowadzona do Hiszpanii przez tajemniczą okultystyczną organizację. Leon wyrusza jej tropem i dociera do oddalonej od cywilizacji hiszpańskiej wioski. Tym razem na swej drodze nie spotyka zombie, a zakażonych Las Plagas agresywnych mieszkańców. Podczas wykonywania misji spotyka starych znajomych: Adę Wong i Jacka Krausera, z którym rozpoczynał szkolenie w USA na tajnego agenta. Po uwolnieniu Ashley, przywódca "Los Illuminatos" (z hiszpańskiego: Oświeconych) Osmund Saddler, nakazuje swoim podwładnym odzyskanie prezydenckiej córki. Udaje się to w zamku Ramona Salazara insektodalnym Novistadorom (z hiszpańskiego: Niewidocznym dla ludzi). Zmusza to Leona do podróży na pobliską wyspę, która jest zmilitaryzowano-badawczym kompleksem wykorzystywanym przez ludzi Saddlera. Tu Leon pokonuje z pomocą Ady zmutowanego Saddlera i zdobywa próbkę Master Plaga, lecz niestey - Ada zmusza Leona do oddania próbki i ucieka z wyspy śmigłowcem. Zachęca Leona do tego samego aktywując ładunki umieszczone na całej wyspie. Mając 3 minuty do detonacji, Leon i Ashley uciekają na wodnym skuterze. Postacie Główne postacie *'Leon S. Kennedy' - główny bohater gry, znany z części drugiej. Po wydarzeniach z "Resident Evil 2", Leon odszedł z policji i rozpoczął szkolenie jako tajny agent, czego rezultatem jest praca na usługach rządu USA i ochrona rodziny prezydenckiej. Wraz z rozpoczęciem swojej misji, ktoś porywa córkę prezydenta i uprowadza ją do Hiszpanii, po czym Leon rusza jej na pomoc. *'Ashley Graham' - jedna z głównych bohaterek gry, jest również przez pewną część rozgrywki postacią grywalną. Ashley jest porwaną córką prezydenta USA, której odnalezienie jest głównym celem protagonisty Leona. Jak się później okazuje, została z nieznanych jeszcze powodów porwana przez grupę "Los Illuminatos", którą dowodzi potężny Osmund Saddler. *'Ada Wong' - drugoplanowa bohaterka gry, znana z części drugiej. Ada pojawiła się w wiosce w poszukiwaniach próbki Las Plagas, której odnalezienie zlecił jej Albert Wesker - bohater części pierwszej. Kilka razy ratuje głównemu bohaterowi życie, ale jednocześnie daje znać, że nie stoi po jego stronie. Wykorzystuje uczucia Leona do dobrania się do próbki. Ada jest grywalną bohaterką dodatkowych scenariuszy, które są dostępne po przejściu gry Leonem. *'Osmund Saddler' - główny antagonista gry. To on jest przywódcą grupy "Los Illuminatos", która jest odpowiedzialna za uprowadzanie Ashley Graham do Hiszpanii. Ze szczegółów jego planu opowiada że chcę szerzyć religię na skalę światową. Za nic nie chce pozwolić, by próbka Las Plagas wpadła w niepowołane ręce, ani nie pozwala na to, by Ashley opuściła tereny Hiszpanii przed ukończeniem tajemniczego rytuału. Postacie drugoplanowe *'Luis Sera' - europejski naukowiec, bliżej nieokreślonego pochodzenia. Został on związany, zakneblowany i zamknięty w szafie, ale zostaje odnaleziony i uwolniony przez Leona. W trakcie rozgrywki pomaga on bohaterowi w walce z wieśniakami, wie on także o tym, co wstrzyknięto do ciał Leona i Ashley. *'Ramon Salazar' - 20-letni kasztelan zamczyska, który jest jedną z lokacji w rozgrywce. Ramon jest sprzymierzeńcem i pomocnikiem Saddlera, który stara się odbić Ashley od Leona i jednocześnie zabić głównego bohatera. *'Jack Krauser' - Jack jest najemnikiem zatrudnionym przez Saddlera, który zlecił mu powierzenie porwania Ashley. Kiedyś, będąc agentem rządu USA przyjaźnił się z Kennedym, teraz jego jedynym celem jest zdobycie próbki Las Plagas dla Alberta Weskera. W tej samej roli występuje w scenariuszach Leona i Ady. *'Bitores Mendez' - szef wioski do której trafia główny bohater. Zleca on jej mieszkańcom zabicie Leona, lecz z czasem sam próbuje własnoręcznie go zamordować, używając przy tym swojej olbrzymiej siły. Jest sprzymierzeńcem Saddlera. Pozostałe postacie edytuj *'Ingrid Hunnigan' - kontaktuje się z Leonem poprzez radio, przez które udziela mu ona pewnych rad oraz wskazówek. Z czasem ich połączenie zostaje zerwane przez Ramona Salazara. *'Mike' - nie jest pokazana jego twarz. Mike przyleciał helikopterem jako wsparcie dla Leona, i skutecznie pomaga mu on rozstrzeliwać przeciwników. Występuje tylko w jednej lokacji. *'Kupiec' - tajemnicza postać, u której Leon może sprzedać różne przedmioty, kupić nowe bronie oraz polepszyć aktualnie posiadane bronie. *'Albert Wesker' - postać występująca tylko w scenariuszu Ady, bohater znany z części pierwszej. Kontaktuje się z Adą poprzez radio, przez które mówi jej o misjach jakie ma wykonać. Rozgrywka Resident Evil 4 niemalże we wszystkim różni się od poprzednich trzech części. Najbardziej widoczne innowacje w tej grze to: *Widok zza pleców bohatera (TPP) przez cały etap rozgrywki *Postać handlarza, u którego można kupić broń, ulepszyć ją, dokupić przydatne rzeczy, a także można mu sprzedać przedmioty znalezione podczas gry. *W niektórych etapach gry bohaterowi towarzyszy córka prezydenta, Ashley - gracz jest zmuszony ją chronić, gdyż jeśli zostanie zabita lub któryś z Ganados ją porwie, gra jest skończona. Sam gracz musi również uważać z oddawaniem strzałów, bowiem Ashley może zostać zraniona przez Leona. *"Resident Evil 4" jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której przeciwnikami nie są zombie - w ich zastępstwie przyszli inteligentniejsi wrogowie którzy są kontrolowani przez pasożyta: wieśniacy, mnisi oraz żołnierze. Wszyscy ci przeciwnicy potrafią komunikować się między sobą, stawiać drabiny żeby wejść do pomieszczenia oraz używać różnych broni. Powiązania z "Devil May Cry" Kilka przykładów, które Devil May Cry zaczerpnął z pierwszego projektu RE4: *Boss zwany "Phantom" to gigantyczny pająk. W każdym dotychczas wydanym Residencie występuje ten rodzaj przeciwnika. *Marionetki z serii Devil May Cry zachowują się bardzo podobnie jak zombie w RE. Zarówno jedni jak i drudzy występują jako pospolici przeciwnicy tzw. mięso armatnie. *Przeciwnik "Blade" wygląda i porusza się niemal identycznie jak "Hunter" z serii Resident Evil. *Dźwięki przeładowania magazynków, strzałów w ścianę lub podłogę są identyczne. *W obu grach pojawiają się przyjaciele-wrogowie: Ada Wong - Vergil. *Resident Evil 4 i Devil May Cry mają dużą część gry rozgrywaną w zamku. *Wygląd, styl i kolor włosów głównych bohaterów: Leona i Dantego są bardzo podobne. *W Resident Evil 4 gracz kolekcjonuje pieniądze, za które można ulepszać broń. W Devil May Cry kolekcjonujemy orby. W obu grach zdobywamy je przez zabijanie wrogów i niszczenie niektórych przedmiotów. Historia powstania gry Historia "Resident Evil 4" rozpoczyna się pomiędzy rokiem 1998 a 2000, pod nadzorem Hideki Kamiya - reżysera Resident Evil 2. Pierwotnie gra planowana była na platformę Sony PlayStation 2. Początkowe prace to tzw. R&D, oraz podróż do Hiszpanii w celu przyjrzenia się architekturze tamtejszych zamków. W pewnym momencie uznano, że kierunek rozwoju gry oddala ją coraz bardziej od serii. Prace nad RE4 ponownie ruszyły we wrześniu 2001 roku, kiedy Capcom ogłasza podpisanie umowy z Nintendo. Jako wersje exclusive na konsolę GameCube miały wyjść 3 gry: Resident Evil: Zero, Resident Evil REmake oraz Resident Evil 4. Jest to szósta gra z serii (nie licząc gier spin-off) po Resident Evil: Zero, Resident Evil 1, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis oraz Resident Evil: Code Veronica. Prace trwały do roku 2005. W tym czasie przedstawiono 3 różne wersje gry. Pierwsza z nich została nazwana The Fog Version (ang. Mgła) i zaprezentowana na Tokyo Game Show w 2002 roku. Odpowiedzialny za tę wersje był Hiroshi Shibata, drugoplanowy projektant Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Gra rozpoczynała się w siedzibie Umberlli, gdzieś na terenie Europy. Zadaniem Leona była infiltracja kwatery głównej oraz walka z przeciwnikiem, który formował się z otaczającej mgły. Wygląda na to, że Capcom nie wyrzucił projektu stwora do kosza, ponieważ niemal identyczny występuje w Resident Evil 5. Cały projekt Capcom bez rozgłosu anulowało i już w 2003 podczas targów E3 pokazało kolejną propozycję gry. Wersja została nazwana Hooked Man. Akcja rozgrywa się w nawiedzonej rezydencji, gdzie Leon używa latarki w różnych pomieszczeniach. Pokazany zwiastun przedstawiał dwa światy: jeden normalny, a drugi paranormalny. Po przejściu w ten drugi kolorystyka gry ulegała zmianie, a na ekranie pojawiali się przeciwnicy. Resident Evil 4 na tym etapie przypominał bardzo inną serię survival horrorów: Silent Hill. Z tej wersji przetrwało kilka rzeczy, które pojawiły się w finalnej grze: *Kamera po raz pierwszy w całej serii pokazywała akcję z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Podczas celowania przechodziła w tryb z nad ramienia bohatera. *Czerwony laser podczas celowania pojawia się na przeciwniku ułatwiając oddawanie celnych strzałów. *Obrona przed pustą rycerską zbroją następuje przez QTE. *Umiejętność rzucania granatami. *Przytrzymanie lewego triggera na padzie aktywowało druga broń. W Hooked Man był to granat. Ostatecznie zamieniono go na nóż. *Po raz pierwszy zastosowano informacje na ekranie w postaci ostrzeżenia o zdrowiu bohatera. W ostatecznej wersji ekran informacji (tzw. HUD) został jeszcze bardziej rozbudowany. *Wygląd Leona jest niemal identyczny, jak w drugiej części. Gameplay z tej wersji można znaleźć na specjalnej płycie DVD zatytułowanej "Biohazard 4 Secret DVD". Powodem dla którego zrezygnowano z tej wersji, to zbyt dalekie odejście od kanonu serii Resident Evil. Jest to dziwne, ponieważ jeden z głównych zarzutów graczy do wydanej wersji był identyczny. Istniała czwarta beta wersja gry, w której to zombie ponownie byli naszymi wrogami, lecz niestety niewiele wiadomo na ten temat, bowiem nigdy publicznie Capcom nie pokazał tej koncepcji. Biohazard 4 Secret DVD Płyta została wydana tylko w Japonii, 27 stycznia 2005 roku, przez Capcom. Jedynym sposobem na jej zdobycie było przedpremierowe zamówienie gry. Pojawiły się trzy wersje, które różniły się nadrukiem na płycie: na jednym był Leon, na drugim Ashley, a na ostatniej Ada. Przed zakupem nie było możliwości wyboru, dopiero po otwarciu pudełka można było stwierdzić, która wersja przypadła kupującemu. Zawartość płyty: *Historia tworzenia Resident Evil 4 (inna wersja niż dodawana do wersji USA). *Wywiad z twórcami. *Anulowana wersja RE4 tzw. Hooked Man. *Zwiastuny z Las Vegas, styczeń 2004 (E3 2004, TGS 2004). *Zwiastun gry Killer7. *Zwiastun filmu Resident Evil 2: Apokalipsa. Wersje gry PlayStation 2 Gra pojawiła się 25 października 2005 roku w USA, 5 listopada w Europie a dzień wcześniej w Australii. Ta wersja różni się od oryginalnej dodaniem nowych strojów głównym bohaterom (Leon jako gangster z lat 30, Ashley zakuta w zbroję rycerską). Pojawiła się nowa broń: P.R.L. 412 - działko laserowe z nieskończoną ilością energii. Ze względu na różnice pomiędzy konsolami, z gry zostały usunięte niektóre efekty świetlne, odbicia na wodzie, a grafika uległa nieznacznemu pogorszeniu. Pojawił się nowy scenariusz - Separate Ways (w Japonii pod nazwą The Another Order). Gra posiada możliwość przełączania się na obraz panoramiczny. PC Wersja na komputery pojawiła się 1 lutego 2007 roku w Hongkongu, a miesiąc później w Australii. Oprócz dodatków które posiadała wersja z konsoli PlayStation 2, gra nie różni się niczym. Wii Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition został wydany 31 maja 2007 roku w Japonii. Główną i jedyną zmianą jest dodanie nowego sterowania, za pomocą reagującego na ruch Wiilota. Istnieje możliwość klasycznego sterowania poprzez Classic Controler, a także pada od GameCube. Gra zawiera te same dodatki co wersja na Playstation 2. Na płycie znalazł się trailer do Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Ułatwieniem jest celownik, który zmienia się z zielonego na czerwony gdy najedziemy nim na przeciwnika. W opcjach jest możliwość włączenia auto-namierzania. Mobile Gra ukazała się pod nazwą Biohazard 4 Mobile edition i nigdy nie opuściła granic Japonii. Jej zapowiedź pojawiła się na targach TGS w roku 2007. Została wydana 1 lutego 2008 roku. Dodatki Jednorazowe przejście Resident Evil 4 odblokowuje cztery tryby gry: *'Mercenaries' - tryb znany z poprzednich części, w którym trzeba w odpowiednim czasie pokonać wyznaczoną ilość przeciwników. *'Ada the Spy' (w Europie pod nazwą Assignment: Ada) - w tej mini-grze kierujemy Adą Wong. Zadanie zlecone przez Alberta Weskera rozpoczynamy na wyspie w celu odszukania 5 próbek z Las Plagas. Finałowym bossem jest zmutowany Jack Krauser. Ukończenie tego dodatku nagradzane jest dodatkową bronią (Chicago Typewriter), którą można użyć w głównym wątku. *'Separate Ways' - dodatkowy scenariusz, gdzie ponownie kierujemy piękną agentką Umbrelli - Adą Wong. Separate Ways składa się z 5 rozdziałów (2 w wiosce, 1 w zamku i 2 na wyspie). Scenariusz jest jednocześnie łącznikiem z głównym wątkiem Leona. *'Resident Evil 4: Incubate' Film dodany do wersji na PlayStation 2 i późniejszych wydaniach gry. Jest to 82 minutowe streszczenie fabuły RE4: przeplatają się tu wątki z głównego scenariusza, oraz z Separate Ways. Pojawiają się wcześniej niepokazywane ujęcia z gry oraz rozmowy bohaterów. Głosy *Paul Mercier - Leon S. Kennedy / Kupiec *Carolyn Lawrence - Ashley Graham *Sally Cahill - Ada Wong *Rino Romano - Luis Sera *Michael Gough - Osmund Saddler *Rene Mujica - Ramon Salazar *Jim Ward - Jack Krauzer *Jesse Corti - Bitores Mendez *Richard Waugh - Albert Wesker *Ward E. Sexton - Tytułowy narrator *Alex Mendoza - Wieśniacy / Mnisi *Carol Bach y Rita (jako Carol Bach-Y-Rita) - Wieśniaczki / Mnisi *Carlos Carrasco - Wieśniacy / Mnisi Przeciwnicy Wioska: Wieśniak: Zagrożenie- 40% Typ zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 1 Atak- Wolny Podstawowy przeciwnik występujący w grze, spotykamy go niemal wyłącznie w wiosce (jest lokacja na terenie zamku gdzie też się jest spotykany), z reguły posiada broń (np: pochodnię, motykę, siekierę), w pózniejszych etapach gry mogą mutować. Żeby go skasować potrzeba tylko paru strzałów z pistoletu, w wypadku większej grupy najlepsze będą TMP i Strzelba, zostawiają losowe power-up'y. Pies: Zagrożenie- 55% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 1 Atak- Szybki Podobny do Cerberusa jednak ma jedną zasadniczą różnicę, potwór potrafi wysunąć potężne macki z pleców którymi atakuje na odległość, po za tym ciężko go trafić. Jedyna broń która go zneutralizuje skutecznie to Strzelba (2-3 trafienia), zostawiają losowe power-up'y. Zamek: Fanatyk: Zagrożenie- 45% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 1 Atak- Średni Podstawowy przeciwnik w grze, od Wieśniaka poza ubiorem różni go jeszcze uzbrojenie posiada on broń śrewdniowieczną (np: kuszę, tarczę, topory, kosy). Walczyć tak samo jak z wieśniakiem. Novistadors (skaczący): Zagrożenie- 50% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Szybki Spotykamy tą wersję jedynie w kanałach zamkowych, może bardzo daleko skakać, potrafi być niewidzialnym, bardzo mocno kopie lecz jego główną bronią jest żrący kwas który potrafi pluć. Najlepsze bronie przeciw niemu to Strzelba (blisko) lub Snajperka (daleko). Novistadors (latający): Zagrożenie- 60% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Szybki Spotykamy go w grocie w kopalni zamkowej. Wyspa: Żołnierze: Zagrożenie- 50% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 1 Atak- Wolny Dużo lepiej uzbrojeni przeciwnicy, posiadają głównie broń sieczną jednak obsługują także miniguny, paralizatory lub kuszę. Walczyć tak samo jak z Wieśniakiem i Fanatykiem. Golem: Zagrożenie- 60% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 1 Atak- Wolny Przeciwnik uzbrojony w wielki topór i okryty zbroją, mało podatny na ataki jedynym jego słabym punktem jest głowa. Najlepsze będzie Magnum (neutralizuje natychmiast) i Snajperka. Regenerador: Zagrożenie- 65% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Średni Wielka ludzka masa, powolna ale bardzo wytrzymała, trudno go zabić ponieważ utracone komórki ciała regenerują sie natychmiast, zadaje duże obrażenia. Jedynym sposobem na unicestwienie potwora jest zniszczenie pasożyta, do tego będzie dobra snajperka z noktowizorem (noktowizor znajdziemy w chłodni). Mini-boss: Dr Salvador: Zagrożenie- 70% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Szybki Wieśniak z workiem na głowie uzbrojony w piłę mechaniczną, spotykany zarówno w wiosce jak i na zamku. Ze względu na dużą wytrzymałość najlepsze będą granaty lub Magnum. Blood Mary: Zagrożenie- 75% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Szybki Damska wersja Dr Salvadora Garrador: Zagrożenie- 80% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Szybki Niewidomy zmutowany człowiek uzbrojony w parę potrójnych ostrzy przyśrubowanych do ręki. Jedynym słabym punktem Garradora jest pasożyt na plecach, najlepiej użyć Magnum (neutralizuje natychmiast). Gatling: Zagrożenie- 75% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Wolny Żołnierz uzbrojony w kartaczownicę Gatlinga, zadaje duże obrażenia. Najlepiej zneutralizować go za pomocą snajperki (4-5 strzałów) lub Magnum (2 strzały) Iron Maiden: Zagrożenie- 80% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 2 Atak- Wolny Wzmocniony Regenerador pokryty stalowymi kolcami. Potwór ma pasożyty rozmieszczone dookoła siebie więc poza snajperką z noktowizorem dobrymi brońmi będą Magnum lub Granat zapalający. Boss: Del Lagoo: Zagrożenie- 85% Typ zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 3 Atak- Szybki Pierwszy boss gry w formie potwora z jeziora znajdującego się na terenie wioski, podczas przeprawy zaczepiamy się o niego kotwicą z łodzi co powoduje że jedyny sposób by dostać się na drugi brzeg to go zabić. Podczas walki mamy zablokowany podręczny ekwipunek, jedynym sposobem by go zabić to rzucać harpunami dostępnymi w łódce. El Gigante: Zagrożenie- 85-90% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 3 Atak- Średni Jego spotykamy aż 3 razy (dwa razy w wiosce i raz w podziemiach zamkowych (2 osobniki)) jest to po prostu olbrzym, może używać elementów otoczenia by nas zabić jednak ma swoje sposoby (np miażdżenie lub kopniak). Zneutralizować go nie jest łatwo, można używać każdej broni ale żeby zniszczyć go całkowicie potrzeba strzelby, wyrzutni rakiet lub Magnum. Bitores Mendez: Zagrożenie- 85% Typ Zakażenia- Master Plaga Atak- Wolny,Szybki Wójt wioski Pueblo i podwładny Saddlera jest finałowym bossem wioski, mutacja powoduje wyrośnięcie wielkich odnóży na plecach, gwałtowny rozrost kręgosłupa i pojawienie się pazurów, po utracie połowy życia rozrywa się na pół i zaczyna biegać po ścianach jak pająk co utrudnia walkę. Zalecana broń: Pistolet na początku, pózniej granaty i TMP. Verdugo: Zagrożenie- 85% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 3 Atak- Szybki Jest to mieszanka człowieka (sylwetka), pająka (szczęka) i skorpiona (pancerz i ogon), niezwykle szybki, zwinny i trudny do zneutralizowania przeciwnik, nie da się mu uciec. Najlepiej używać butli z ciekłym azotem które są w pobliżu do spowolnienia Verdugo, do neutralizacji wystarczy strzelba Ramon Salazar: Zagrożenie- 90% Typ Zakażenia- Master Plaga Atak- Średni Kasztelan zamku Pueblo i zastępca Saddlera jest finałowym bossem zamku, mutacja jest niezwykle rozległa, łączy jego i drugiego Verdugo w specjalnym kokonie tworząc gigantycznego węża z wielkim żółtym okiem, z bocznych ścian wystrzeliwują macki a w specjalnym kokonie siedzi Salazar co chwila się wyłaniając. Wbrew pozorom to najłatwiejszy boss gry a pokonanie go zajmuje zaledwie minutę, wystarczy mieć snajperkę i wyrzutnię rakiet. U-3: Zagrożenie- 80% Typ Zakażenia- Las Plagas Szczep 3 Atak- średni Zmutowany potwór posiadający ludzki tułów i głowę, dolną część ciała skolopendry i potężną mackę, walka trwa długo najpierw w kontenerach a potem na skarpie gdzie U-3 przechodzi dodatkową mutację, mianowicie z pleców wyrasta potężny kikut z twardymi szczypcami. Jedyna broń która go zneutralizuje to Magnum!!! Jack Krauser: Zagrożenie- 95% Typ Zakażenia- Master Plaga Atak- SZYBKI!!! Dawny partner Leona stał się jego wrogiem, z lewej ręki tworzy potężne pancerne ostrze, poza diaboliczną szybkością, zwinnością, złożonością ataków i wytrzymałością ma się tylko 2,5 minuty na pokonanie go (zegar pokazuje 3 minuty ale sama wygrana z Krauserem nie wystarczy, trzeba jeszcze uciec z mapy). Najlepszą kombinacją będzie TMP gdy się osłania ponieważ jego słabym punktem są nogi a na tak szybką walkę to będzie najlepszy wybór, oraz Magnum gdy się odsłoni. Osmund Saddler: Zagrożenie- 100%!!!!! Typ Zakażenia- Master Plaga Atak- średni Ostatni boss gry zmieni się w zmutowanego pająka z trzema kolczastymi ogonami, i czterema parami oczu na odnóżach, będzie miał możliwość szybkiego skakania i rzucania stalowymi belami. Wystarczy atakować oczy pistoletem i wysadzać beczki, gdy Saddler upadnie pokaże się interakcja w której Leon skoczy na Saddlera i wbije mu nóż Krausera w oko które aktualnie trzyma w paszczy, po 5-6 razach pojawi się Ada z wyrzutnią rakiet która natychmiast powinna zneutralizować Saddlera. Bronie 1.Pistolety * Handgun * Punisher * Red 9 * Blacktail 2.Shotguny * Shotgun * Riot gun * Striker 3.Rewolwery * Broken Butterfly * Killer 7 4.Snajperki * Bolt-Action Rifle * Semi-automatic rifle * Infrared scope 5.Do oblokowania * Matilda * Handcannon * Chicago Typewriter * Infinite Launcher * P.R.L. 412 6.Inne * Combat knife * TMP * Rocket Launcher * Special Launcher * Grenades * Minethrower Kategoria:Główne gry z serii Kategoria:Resident Evil 4 de:Resident Evil 4 en:Resident Evil 4 es:Resident Evil 4 fr:Resident Evil 4 it:Resident Evil 4 ja:バイオハザード4 ka:Resident Evil 4 mn:Resident Evil 4 pt-br:Resident Evil 4 ru:Resident Evil 4 zh:惡靈古堡4